My Volleyball - My Love ONESHOTS
by Jayhz
Summary: Fluff! WARNING: No set timeline, or particular order of the stories. Please suggest pairings for inspiration! Also, perspectives will vary between first and third person, which I am so sorry for.
1. One More! Kagehina

"One more!" The orange-haired boy screamed across the school gym furiously, sweat dripping down his body and causing his shirt to stick to him in odd places. Energy coursed through him, passion for his love of volleyball driving him on. He'd never tire of this sport. His brown eyes focused determinedly on the taller, black-haired boy across the gym. "One more!" He repeated.

Kageyama grabbed another volleyball, pointing it in Hinata's direction. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and neck, soaking his shirt. They had been at this all day, another one of their one-on-one training sessions. This time was on receiving. Hinata was doing most of the receiving, but Kageyama was learning to control his serve anyway.

He saw a grin spread across Hinata's face as he threw the ball up into the air, timing the spin and distance with ease before slamming his palm against it, sending it across the gym, to a spot just beyond the net. Hinata dove for the ball, torso skidding on the waxed floor as he just barely hit the ball, sending it to the wall on his right. He scrambled up, pointing at Kageyama. "One more!"

There was no end to Hinata's supply of energy. Kageyama reached for another ball, only to have his hand grasp at thin air. They had already gone through all the volleyballs, for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. Twenty probably wasn't that far off, actually. Kageyama glanced at the clock. Crap, they should have stopped sooner... It was past dinner. "Hinata!" He called across the room. "Let's go home now, it's late."

Hinata glanced out the window. It was completely dark, save for the light the gym spilled out into the night. What time even was it? He turned to Kageyama, strands of his wild orange hair plastered to his face by sweat. "But-"

"I'll buy you a meatbun."

That did the trick. Hinata's eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. "Really?!" Kageyama never really offered to pay for anything. That was usually Sensei's, or Coach Ukai's, or Daichi-san's thing.

Kageyama nodded. "Let's hurry before the shop closes." He was talking about Coach Ukai's family store, of course.

Hinata nodded, pumping his fists into the air victoriously. "Alriiiiiiight!" Somehow still containing plenty of energy, he ran around the room, picking up volleyballs and cleaning up other various things. Kageyama followed.

It didn't take long for the gym to be cleaned, but the same couldn't have been said of Hinata's and Kageyama's practice.

"Hey, Kageyama." Hinata called out as he put the nets away.

The dark-haired boy looked up from his sweeping. "What?"

"What time is it?"

Kageyama's eyes narrowed, focusing on the idiot before him. "There's a clock right behind you."

"Hah?!" Hinata turned around as if this were new information. So clueless... Kageyama sighed, continuing to sweep before hearing a sigh and "Oh, crap..." from behind him.

"What is it now?" He inquired almost irritably.

"It's almost nine!"

"And Suga-san told us to lock up over two hours ago. I'm aware." Suga had been the one to unlock the gym in the first place, and had been generous enough to lend them the key for the night, so long as they left it in the club room (which key had also been generously left).

Hinata shook his head wildly. "No, it's almost nine! Now it's even more dark on the way home!"

Ah, that's right, Hinata lived over the mountain. But what the heck did "more dark" mean? It was the same amount of dark as it had been a half hour ago, or would be in the next five hours. "Can't you use the moon?"

"Stupid," Kageyama glared at Hinata, but the other boy simply went on talking, placing his hands on his hips as if he were lecturing the other. "Biking isn't something that can be done in so little light. It's like admiring a picture! One must look at the scenery that passes by, mind the holes and blocks on the road, and make it home safely!" Hinata paused, looking up at the ceiling in a moment of thought, bringing a hand up to scratch his head absentmindedly. "Plus... it's really hard to see in the dark."

To be honest, Kageyama didn't think all that criteria matched up to 'admiring a picture,' but he'd let it slide for now. "Huh..." They put the rest of the equipment away, turning off the lights and locking the doors before making their way to the changing room, quickly jogging up the stairs and opening the room. "So...?"

"So can I stay with you?"

Kageyama nearly dropped the key in his hand. He stared at Hinata, a slight dust of pink resting on his cheeks, although the darkness surrounding them did well to mask his blush, as he stuttered out his reply. "Y-you want to what?"

"Stay with you! For the night." Hinata said with a tilt of his head, blinking at Kageyama's stutter in confusion. Following the other inside to get dressed, he squinted slightly from the burst of light that greeted them. "Can I? Please?"

Kageyama mumbled something incoherent as he opened his locker, avoiding eye contact with his shorter classmate, taking out his clothes and shoes. "Idiot. You can't just ask me something like that and then expect me to go along with it."

"But-"

"Besides, wouldn't your parents object?"

Hinata grabbed a towel and began wiping himself off, taking his clothes out of his locker. "Actually, I told them I'd be with you all day, so I don't think they'd mind."

Tch. Of course Hinata did. "I've never met your parents." Kageyama slipped his shirt off and grabbed a towel, wiping himself free of perspiration. Honestly speaking, it wasn't that Kageyama was against Hinata staying over, just that... W-well...

"Oh, but they still know about you! Both Sensei and Coach Ukai have boasted to them about our quick-"

"Of course Coach did."

"-and it's not like I haven't talked to them about you, either..." Hinata said with a slight, pink puff in his cheeks, taking off his shirt and stuffing it in the locker.

Kageyama turned to look at Hinata in surprise, his shirt halfway over his arms. Hinata was embarrassed... Because he had talked of him? A small smile pulled at the side of his lips before nearly immediately disappearing. "Oh..?" Is all he managed to say, putting on his shirt properly before turning to look at Hinata. The orange-haired boy stared back up at Kageyama almost defiantly, although still embarrassed, and still shirtless. After a moment of silence Kageyama closed his eyes and turned back to his locker, resuming to get dressed. "Alright."

He could just visualize the widening eyes and gasping smile of Hinata's as the orange-haired boy stared incredulously. "Really?!"

Kageyama nodded. "Now hurry up, I'm leaving in five minutes." He said, shutting his locker and beginning to pack his bag.

"R-... Right!" Hinata quickly finished dressing, slamming his locker shut and slinging his bag around his shoulder as he ran to the door. "Alright! I get to sleep over at Kageyama's!" Cue victory fists.

Kageyama pushed Hinata's face aside before opening the door. "Don't get too excited." Locking the door, he led Hinata down the steps and away from the school, walking towards his home.

Hinata was surprisingly quiet during the walk, save for his usual lively thank you and eating of the meatbun Kageyama had promised to buy. Of course, Kageyama wasn't usually up for starting conversation, so he dwelled in silence. But not as comfortably as he would have liked.

Kageyama was glad it was dark and that Hinata couldn't see his face. Although he wouldn't admit it, Kageyama hadn't had a friend sleep over- or even come over, since he had started volleyball, way back in the second grade. Maybe it was because he had thought of potential friends in the past as nothing but teammates (or in their words, mere pawns) for the sport he loved. The thought of pushing down his pride and opening his emotions to someone, and to have someone do the same to him, intimidated him. What if they betrayed you? Held your secrets against you?

He was glad Hinata had shown him otherwise. True, he had wanted nothing more than to smack the boy upside the head when he was forced to play alongside him... But he admitted, Hinata had passion and skill. Of course Hinata wanted to win... Everyone did. But to Hinata, it seemed playing with friends was much more fun. Kageyama admired that. He was proud to have Hinata so close to him... Although he wasn't to the point where he'd admit that aloud.

It was relieving, to have someone hit his tosses. Refreshing, to see the volleyball spiked to the other end of the court. Reviving, to share the victory of making a score against the other team. Kageyama knew Hinata felt the same way. But what other things Hinata felt the same about, it was unknown to Kageyama.

Kageyama slowed to a stop once him and Hinata had reached his home, opening the front gate. "We're here." He said to Hinata, leading the other inside and slipping off his shoes by the door. "I'm home." Silence answered back.

Hinata took off his shoes at the entrance before going further into the house in front of Kageyama, peeking curiously into the rooms that connected with the hall. "So big...!" He exclaimed in awe before returning to Kageyama. "Where are your parents?"

Kageyama blinked, before turning his gaze away from the eyes of Hinata. His parents...? "...Working." He finally replied. He began to walk to his room, trying to ignore the expression of mild surprise and concern Hinata had.

Kageyama shook his head slightly, ridding himself of, well, whatever emotion had suddenly come to him back at the door. "I'll get you a futon, so wait here-" His sentence fell short as he watched Hinata walk into his room, sitting on his bed before suddenly face planting it. "…What the heck are you doing." Kageyama demanded in a threatening tone.

Hinata burst into a sitting position. He was, as Kageyama was shocked to find, holding back tears. Hinata's eyes shone as he struggled to contain his emotions. "You must be so lonely!" He cried out after momentary silence.

Kageyama stared at Hinata speechless. Was this a joke? It took him a moment to realize Hinata was being completely serious. His eyes narrowed slightly. Lonely? He... he was perfectly fine... He clenched his fists, trying to mask the slight, unsure tremble in his voice with irritability. "I'm not lonely. I'm fine. Stop spouting nonsense."

"Kageyama, stop trying to hide everything!" Hinata glared at him fiercely, sitting up more on the bed as he confronted Kageyama in his upfront manner. "There's nothing wrong with being lonely!"

"I said I'm not lonely!" Kageyama didn't want to talk about something that seemed so personal and complicated. He wasn't lonely. He just didn't see his parents often. Didn't have that many friends. Did that make him lonely or something?! Kageyama inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Just be quiet." He growled, walking forward to punch Hinata aside.

Two things happened at once. Hinata bolted up to evade him, and as Kageyama stepped forward he failed to register a small stack of books in front of him, stepping on them and slipping right into Hinata, causing them both to fall onto the bed in a tense, entangled mess.

Hinata got his bearings first, flipping Kageyama down beneath him, his fists gripping Kageyama's shirt collar tightly. "Like hell you're 'fine'!" He shouted with a sudden intensity, staring the other down. "Don't give me that crap! When has the 'fine' Kageyama I know replied dejectedly?! If you want to hide something, hide it better without you gritting your teeth!"

"Hiding?! What the hell am I hiding?! My feelings?!" Kageyama lifted his head slightly, tensing his shoulders as he screamed face-to-face with Hinata. "You want me to just share my feelings with you?! Just pour out my heart and soul?!"

Hinata threw back his arm as if to punch him, and Kageyama quickly shut his eyes tightly, facing the side. A few uneasy seconds passed as Kageyama got even more paranoid... Until a drop of something wet landed on his face. Kageyama's eyes opened slowly, first from curiosity, and then surprise, slowly looking up at Hinata. The orange-haired boy was sniffling, eyes shut tight as tears ran down his face, collecting at his chin before dripping.

"I just want..." Began Hinata shakily, holding back hiccups, as his grip on Kageyama tightened before suddenly slackening. "I just want... you..." He brought his hands up and covered his face, trying to muffle the cries that escaped his mouth. "I want your trust in me... I want you to know I'm always here... Especially..." Hinata hiccuped. "...when you're lonely, I'm always here for you..."

Kageyama could only stare up in shock at the crying boy above him. He was unskilled in this department. What was he supposed to do...? He... Perhaps Kageyama shouldn't have been so objective. Fine, it was true, he was what Hinata called lonely... But if all what Hinata said was true, then...

Kageyama leaned up, removing Hinata's hands gently as he came even closer. He did it without thinking, without allowing himself to even fully register what he was doing.

After all, Hinata would always be there for him, right?

It was a soft, careful kiss, Kageyama's lips barely brushing against Hinata's. Hinata fell silent, blinking in confusion, his wet eyelashes brushing against Kageyama's cheek before he closed his eyes, pushing his lips against Kageyama's softly. The past tension seemed to dissipate, leaving as if it had never happened. No words were spoken, no phrases thought up. It was silent, save for the soft sound of their lips, slowly, tentatively, touching for the first time. Kageyama had always thought that kisses would taste sweet, but this one was of salt. He reached up and cupped Hinata's face gently, wiping away the trail of tears that had been left behind.

A part of Kageyama questioned what he was doing, but not a single cell of him felt that what he was doing was wrong. In fact, it felt... Long awaited. He pulled back slowly, his lips hovering centimeters from Hinata's for a moment before he entirely pulled away. Hinata's eyes, wide and slightly pink, gazed at him with an expression mixed with confusion, embarrassment, and pure wonder.

It suddenly just occurred to Kageyama what he had done. His cheeks burned crimson, and he turned his head to look away in his utter embarrassment. "I-I just... I'm glad that you feel that way, a-and..." His eyes darted to the side, Hinata, to the side, and back again nervously. "...s-so I just wanted to thank you... And also..." His voice lowered unconsciously, bowing his head a bit, avoiding eye contact. His entire face was red, he was surprised he hadn't burst into flames. "...I-I'm here too, if you, you know... need me." He managed to finish, each syllable getting quieter as he neared the end of his sentence. It would have been unbearably silent, had his heart not been pounding in his chest. Did Hinata not hear it? Was Hinata even embarrassed? He glanced up.

Hinata was staring at Kageyama dumbstruck, his cheeks a bright pink, before a small smile pulled at his lips. "What, are you my lover?" He managed to tease, even then.

Kageyama opened his mouth to object before he realized what the other had said. 'Lover'...? He closed his mouth and swallowed, his cheeks burning up even more, if possible. "J-just... go to bed..." He said weakly, pulling himself out from under Hinata and burying his face into his comforter.

He could just picture the bright smile on Hinata's face as the other leaned over and kissed the top of Kageyama's head. "'Kay."


	2. Daichi, Didn't You Know? Daisuga

**AN:** Well, it's been over a year since I've written for this fic. Let's see how this goes!

* * *

As the three new underclassman in the volleyball club, of course we were bound to gravitate towards one another.

Of course we were going to huddle together before the morning practices, and wait for each other after the night ones were over.

Of course we were slowly going to become best friends, becoming closer and closer as our years in high school slowly grew shorter.

And of course two of us were going to grow even closer.

Asahi was kind of the middle part between us for the longest time. He was the one holding us together, even if Daichi led us on as a group. We could confide in Asahi.

"Hey, Asahi?" I can remember Asahi glancing up at me while he re-tied his athletic shoes. His hair was growing out even more now, the ends were around the middle of his neck. He said he wanted to grow it out enough to put it in a bun.

"Mm?"

"Daichi's kind of cute, isn't he?"

Asahi drew the loop in his shoelaces too far, one of the ends coming completely out and leaving only one loop. I couldn't help but smile.

"Uhh… is he?"

"I think he is."

"I-I see…."

I assumed that Asahi assumed that I liked Daichi. Or at least thought he was cute. Asahi looked too nervous to ask further. That was okay. I just kind of wanted to tell him. Asahi definitely deserved to know.

I didn't really mention it again until… Actually I didn't mention it, now that I think about it. Asahi did. When he saw me looking a bit longer than I should have at Daichi's bare back in the changing room. I smiled and winked back at him. Asahi knew.

One night when we were cleaning up the practice area I heard the two of them saying some sneaky stuff. Well, I heard Daichi saying sneaky stuff. I don't really remember what was being said, only that I really wanted to go kick something and make out with it at the same time. You know, to assert dominance. I guess it must've been some jealous reflex.

The next morning I kissed him. Asahi had gone to get some water, so we were alone. We were the same height, now. I had barely been taller than him in our first year. I don't think it was a very good kiss, but it still left my cheeks hot and heart pounding with excitement. I wasn't nervous of getting rejected. I just wanted Daichi to know, and stuck with the first method that came to mind.

After taking a step back, I saw that Daichi was speechless and red. Asahi returned, water bottle in hand. We continued on with our school day. We walked home normally. When Asahi turned onto his street, Daichi looked at me nervously. I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and bid a good night.

The next week went on the same. God, this man was either slow to learn or slow to buck up. Either or. I would've gotten tired of it if I didn't experience that same rushing excitement every time I kissed him. But I didn't do on the lips. Only the first time I did. The other times I kissed him on the cheek, or the back of his head, or I stood up on my tip toes to place one on his forehead.

Daichi finally said something about it when Asahi went to go get water in the morning before school again. I could hear Daichi breathe in and out, see him straighten his back, ready to ask me a question.

"So, Suga,"

"Yes, Daichi?" I turned to properly look at him, excitement pumping through me. It was all I could do to not betray my sudden need to move my limbs.

"Are… are we dating?" He asked it incredulously. The tone of his voice was enough; it wasn't forced or unwanting. It was Daichi saying he hoped we were.

"Daichi..." It was all I could do to not act like an overjoyed idiot. "Didn't you know?" A large smile lifted my lips, a tinge of mischievousness and teasing in my voice.

Daichi went red. "S-so… yes?"

Stepping that space between us, I placed my arms around his shoulders, a smile still brightly painted across my face. "What do you think?" I said, pressing a kiss on the corner of Daichi's mouth.

"I'd say yes…" There was an undercurrent of laughter in Daichi's murmur, his lovely brown eyes glancing into mine as he leaned forward, pressing our lips together into a soft, chaste, sweet and actual first kiss. "Definitely yes."

Asahi returned a little bit later with a filled water bottle, a weight almost visually lifting off his shoulders when he saw us holding hands.


End file.
